


Eat Me

by WyckedStarr



Series: *Blank* Me [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dubious Consent, I wrote some weird shit as a teenager, Imported from FF.net, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Characters, not as explicit as drink me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/WyckedStarr
Summary: After the events of Drink Me, Natsu has been acting a little down, and Mira wants to do something about it. She miscalculated. Immensely.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: *Blank* Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827247
Kudos: 8





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the sequel to Drink Me. I would recommend reading Drink Me before you read this. You don't have to, but it would make more sense if you did. Again, line marking before the sort of M rated bit. I was actually having problems with writing this, as I kinda lost my enthusiasm for the idea, but all the wonderful reviews of Drink Me got me writing it again. Thank you all.

Mirajane stared across the guild at the two boys sitting side by side in absolute silence. Ever since Natsu had been sick and Gray has taken him home to look after him, they had not spoken a word to each other. That was not what she wanted at all, and it was about time it changed. Seriously, a week was more than enough time to get over whatever had happened. She could say that with more certainty though, if Gray wasn't being annoying and refusing to tell her what happened! Nevertheless, it was up to her to do something. And do something she would.

She watched Natsu get up from the table and walk away, Gray watching him with a worried look. He was not alone in his concern for the pink-haired dragon slayer; almost the entire guild was worried about Natsu. Ever since that day, he had been uncharacteristically quiet and didn't even seem to have the enthusiasm to rise to Gajeel's challenges. Something absolutely had to be done!

The beginning of her plan cooking away happily, Mira waited for the perfect time to pounce. Now! Gray was alone, just what she had been waiting for.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy," Mira drawled directly behind him.

Gray spun around to face her, a glare already fixed on his face. The glare slipped a little when he saw who was standing behind him, but it quickly righted itself. "What do you want?" His voice was sharp, and full of worry, and it was reassuring to see that Gray was worried about Natsu. It meant that he definitely cared about the melancholy dragon slayer and that was a necessity if Mira's plan was to work.

"Look, we've all been worried about Natsu," Mira waited for Gray's response, and got a tiny incline of his head, which she chose to accept as an agreement. "So, I was wondering how to cheer him up, and I thought…food. Food will make him feel better; it always does when he's motion sick." She waited once more for Gray's nod before continuing. "So I made him a pie. Would you take it over to him?"

Immensely suspicious at the moment, Gray stared at Mirajane, trying to work out what she had planned, and what a pie had to do with any of it. He couldn't see any sign of deceit in her clear blue eyes and so reluctantly nodded agreement to this. Natsu would be glad of the free food in any case. Mira smiled brightly, and ducked behind the bar to grab the freshly baked pie, handing it to Gray with a smile that was just a little too happy.

Choosing to ignore his doubts, Gray took the pie, not even flinching at the heat of the dish. It had obviously just came out of oven, and smelled _heavenly_. "Thank you, Mirajane. I'm sure this will help with Natsu." He smiled at her over the pastry top and made his way out of the guild, careful to restrict his magic so that he wouldn't accidently cool the pie down. "Oh, Mira," he called over his shoulder, "what kind of pie is this?"

Mirajane smiled her most innocent smile. "An interesting kind. Call it an experiment."

A frowned wrinkled his brow, but Gray shook it off. Whatever Mira was up to, it couldn't be too bad. Not compared to the mood Natsu had been in lately.

* * *

'Hey, Natsu?" Gray said hesitantly, holding the pie out before him like a peace offering. "I brought you food."

Natsu slunk out from the corridor, focussing his glaring black eyes on Gray, making him almost take a step back. He stalked forward and prodded the pie held in Gray's hands. "Where did you get it?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

Gray was starting to miss that Natsu that didn't stalk around glaring, that didn't plot the demise of all of their friends, that didn't view gifts of _food_ with suspicion and doubt. Ever since that afternoon, Natsu had been so very angry, so very, very angry. It was bad enough that Gray had actually asked the Master whether the magic used on him had side effects, but according to him, it didn't. At least, not this kind of side effect.

Hands curled around the pie dish, and Natsu pulled it away from Gray, bringing it up to sniff at the pastry crust, drawing in all the scents wafting from the filling. "Smells okay," he muttered, turning his back on Gray and heading toward the kitchen. Placing the tray on the bench, he took a large knife from the knife block. Instinctively, Gray took a few steps back. In his experience, Natsu and knives meant sharp objects flying towards him. But Natsu ignored him, and instead cut a small slice of the pie. He placed it on a plate, and raised a forkful of the pie up, inspecting it closely. There was something so wrong about seeing Natsu so cautious about food and that was perhaps the worst thing about what he seemed to be going through. Gray just wanted Natsu to go back to being his old, loud, annoying self, back to picking a fight with everyone and doing insane, crazy, amazing things just because.

A pink tongue flicked out and scooped out a small amount of the filling, rolling it around his mouth, tasting it thoroughly. Gray had to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning aloud. Natsu hummed happily.

"Tastes good," he said, his old grin sliding onto his face. He dropped the fork, and dug into the pie with his hands, gulping it down quickly. It had been so long since he had eaten something so yummy. Then suddenly, he paused. Something was wrong. There was a strange tingling sensation, spreading from his stomach to his fingertips and everything in between.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, made nervous by the way Natsu had frozen mid-bite.

"I feel funny," he whispered, dropping the pie he still held on the floor. He ran his hands down his sides and back up again, trying to stop the tingling feeling spreading any further, trying to counteract the numbness in his fingertips. It didn't work. Instead, the contact just increased the tingling, until it was almost a fire in his veins and he frowned, switching from just running his hands up and down to dragging his nails across his skin. But with his clothes in the way it just wasn't enough. He threw off his vest, and resumed dragging his nails down his skin, not noticing the furrows that he was carving into his own flesh.

Gray lunged forward and grabbed hold of Natsu's hands, stopping the movements. "What are you doing?" He demanded, staring at Natsu in shock. Natsu's black eyes focused on Gray, and although it was hard to tell, it looked like the pupils of his eyes had expanded, almost swallowing his entire iris. Tugging at Gray's grip on his hands, Natsu leaned forward and licked the tip of Gray's nose playfully. Shit. He'd been drugged again. Something with a similar effect as the magic that had effected Natsu last time, but at least this time it wasn't something that actually hurt him physically. And there was only one way for the drug to have entered his system.

"Damn you Mira," Gray muttered, trying to hold Natsu at arm's length, struggling against the other boy's superior strength. It could only be her, with her 'experiment' of a pie. But why, especially after last time.

Natsu stopped struggling against Gray's grip and instead leaned into him, rubbing his warm, muscular body against Gray's bare chest. He shuddered slightly, and, still holding Natsu's wrists, pushed at his shoulders. The contrast between the temperatures of their skin was intoxicating; no matter how often Gray felt it.

"Shit," he muttered as Natsu pulled out of his grip and headed down the corridor, throwing Gray a look over his shoulder as he moved. He followed after Natsu, kicking the clothes Natsu was shedding ahead of him, into a pile. Pausing to pick up the pile of clothes, Gray threw them into the bathroom to be dealt with after he had _dealt_ with a drugged Natsu.

By the time he had got to the bedroom, Natsu had already situated himself on the bed and what he was doing on the bed was…well, making it hard for Gray to concentrate on anything other than the pink haired dragon slayer. He watched as one hand trailed down pale skin, to tangle in the downy pink hair of his groin.

Natsu licked his lips and grinned at Gray, his hand moving to encircle his length. At the contact, his head threw back, a loud moan emitting from his open mouth. He forced his head back up to stare at Gray, his eyes slitted against the pleasure created by his own hand massaging his hot length. "Interested?" He panted out, trying desperately to stay in contact with Gray through their connected eyes.

"Shit!" Gray repeated. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the soft panting, and moans coming from the bed. There was only so much he could take, and he was quickly reaching his limit. Then, as he heard Natsu's voice catch, a sound he recognised, he reached his limit, and well and truly overshot it.

* * *

With a soft grumble, Gray opened his eyes, staring up at a familiar roof. "Shit," he muttered, rubbing his hands over his blurry eyes and sitting up. A familiar voice snarled a protest at the movement incoherently and Gray looked over to see a messy nest of pink hair buried underneath mounds of blankets. "Shit," he repeated. He seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"What happened?" Natsu groaned, barely audible through the blankets.

"You were drugged," Gray said, reaching out to pull the sheets back and make sure he didn't accidently suffocate or something. "Again."

Natsu sat up slowly, running a hand through his tangled hair, and only making it messier. "The pie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill Mira!" He snarled, lunging from the bed. In the attempt, his feet got tangled in the sheets, and he fell to the floor, groaning. Gray looked down at the tangled mass of sheets in concern. Natsu stumbled to his feet, throwing the sheets and blankets back onto the bed. He had taken maybe two steps towards the door when his legs buckled, and he fell.

Gray jumped from the bed, racing to catch Natsu before he hit the floor. Gently cradling the spitting-mad dragon slayer in his arms, he placed him back in the bed. He arranged the blankets and sheets around him, making it almost impossible for Natsu to get out of the bed on his own without setting the entire thing alight. "You need to rest," he whispered, the pink-haired boy already mostly asleep.

"Kill Mira," Natsu slurred as he drifted off to sleep again.

Gray looked down at him, a slight snarl marring his face, a snarl normally seen on Natsu's face. "Oh, don't worry," he said quietly, despite the fact that nothing short of a large explosion would have woken Natsu, "I will."

The doors of the guild slammed open, a freezing wave of chilled air stormed through the guild, freezing any liquid present instantaneously. As one, those inside the guild building turned to face the entrance and watched as Gray stormed in, just as the icy cold wind had. It was obvious from his expression and the tiny shards of ice that were forming around him that he was furious. The question was, why?

"MIRAJANE!" he roared, murderous intent gleaming in his eyes. He was so focused on his target that he didn't notice Elfman step in his way, didn't hear him begin to speak.

"Gray," he said, reaching out one hand to halt him. "It's not manly–"

Whatever he was going to say next was lost as Gray threw him across the guild with one hand, never looking away from where Mirajane stood. "Why?" he hissed, stalking towards her. "Why?" he repeated, staring straight at her, only the wood of the bar separating them.

Mira thought about pleading ignorance for a moment, but knew that in this mood, Gray was every bit as dangerous as Natsu on a rampage. And he wouldn't be put off by false tears either. Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe it would have been better if she had just left it alone. "I just wanted Natsu to stop being so sad, and to realise that what happened wasn't that bad."

"Stop being so sad?" Gray said incredulously. "He wasn't sad. He was angry! So mad that he didn't trust himself to talk without harming someone! If it wasn't for the fact that he considers Fairy Tail to be home, it probably would completely destroyed now." Listening to the startled gasps that filled the room, Gray leaned in closer to Mira, and whispered with a softness belying his anger. "I know that wasn't your only reason. Tell me the rest. I couldn't possibly get any angrier."

Mira had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I just thought, this was the perfect chance to get you and Natsu together. Since you were kids, it's seemed like there could be something between you, and I thought, maybe…" she trailed off, confused by the strange play of emotions crossing over Gray's face.

He snorted, then sniggered and then began to laugh, a loud laugh that rang through the entire guild, shocking absolutely everyone within earshot. "You wanted to get us together," he managed to articulate in between bellows of laughter. "YOU wanted to get us together." Almost doubled over with laughter, Gray looked up into Mira's shocked face and held her gaze. "We ARE together!"

Silence fell.

_Fin_


End file.
